Wenn du frei sein willst
by xgirlshona
Summary: Spielt nach HP 6. Hermine ist nach Dumbledores Tod zu ihren Eltern zurückgekehrt. Eines Tages taucht ein gewisser Professor bei ihr auf. Hermine & Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Wenn du frei sein willst

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leih sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld etc. pp

**Inhalt: **Spielt nach HP 6. Hermine ist nach Dumbledores Tod zu ihren Eltern zurückgekehrt. Eines Tages taucht ein gewisser Professor bei ihr auf (SSHG).

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating: **K

**A/ N: **Das ist meine erste Story, also seid nicht zu hart zu mir. Kritik ist aber immer erwünscht, einfach den netten Knopf da unten drücken und eifrig reviewen (er beißt auch nicht ;-))

Warum fühlt es sich richtig an, wenn es doch falsch ist?

Warum setze ich alles aufs Spiel, für einen solchen Moment?

Warum liebe ich, obwohl ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig sein kann?

Warum bin ich bei dir, obwohl ich so weit weg sein sollte?

xxx

Sie war erleichtert, als sie die Augen aufschlug und auf den kleinen Nachttisch blickte. Den Wecker, der stehen geblieben war und zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit die gleiche Stunde zeigte, die Bücher, die sich stapelten und die kleine Tischlampe mit dem grünen Schirm verdeckten. Wäre sie jetzt in Hogwarts, müsste sie die schweren Bettvorhänge zur Seite schieben, um etwas zu sehen. Sie würde aufstehen, ihre verwuschelten Haare mit einem Zauber richten und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs den Silentio Zauber beseitigen, den sie des Nachts über ihr Bett legte. Aber sie war zuhause, bei ihren Eltern und so stand sie noch immer schlaftrunken auf und tappte auf ganz unmagische Weise in das Halbdunkel des Badezimmers, das nur von einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtet wurde, die durch die beigen Vorhänge drangen. Sie hörte ihre Mutter betont leise die Küchentür schließen und mit dem Geschirr hantieren und der Geruch von Kaffee fand den Weg nach oben, bis ins Badezimmer. Hermine musterte eingehend ihre tiefschwarzen Augenringe und griff dann nach der Puderdose, die sie seit mehreren Wochen im Badezimmerschrank deponierte. Sie hielt nichts davon, ihr Gesicht mit Make-up zuzukleistern, aber sie war die Frage leid, ob es ihr nicht gut ginge. Wie sollte es ihr gut gehen, nach all dem, was geschehen war. Dumbledore war tot. Getötet von dem Mann, für den sie seit Jahren eine stille Sympathie empfand. Der Mann, den sie für sein Wissen und seine Stärke bewunderte. Sie hatte ihn oft gegen ihre Freunde verteidigt, hatte versucht in dem dunklen, zornigen Professor einen verletzlichen Menschen zu sehen. Er hatte sie enttäuscht. Dumbledore war tot. Hogwarts geschlossen. Harry und Ron auf der Suche nach den letzten Hokruxen. Und was machte sie hier?

Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung stellte sie die Puderdose zurück an ihren Platz und betrachtete das Ergebnis im Spiegel. Die dunklen Augenringe waren unter der dicken Puderschicht kaum noch zu erkennen, aber ihre roten Augen verrieten, dass sie die ganze Nacht geweint hatte. Zweimal atmete Hermine tief durch, dann straffte sie die Schultern, strich ihr braunes Haar zurück und lief mit angestrengt fröhlichem Lächeln nach unten in die Küche, um ihrer Mutter beim Frühstück zu helfen. Mrs. Granger war eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und einem schmalen Gesicht. Die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Tochter war unverkennbar, wenngleich ihr Haar in weichen Locken herab fiel und ihr Gesicht umrahmte, während Hermines Locken widerspenstig nach allen Seiten abstanden.

„Du hast geweint, Schatz."

Sie stellte es fest, ohne sich zu ihrer Tochter umzudrehen und Hermine ließ sich mit einem matten Seufzer auf den Küchenstuhl fallen. Eine Weile sprachen sie beide kein Wort und nur das brutzeln von heißem Fett war zu hören, während Jane Granger Spiegeleier briet.

„Du sagst gar nichts dazu? Was ist los mit dir, Schatz?"

Sie hatte Hermine zum zweiten Mal „Schatz" genannt und innerlich schalt sie sich dafür, ihre Sorge so offen zum Ausdruck zu bringen, aber es fiel ihr jeden Morgen schwerer, ihre Tochter so leiden zu sehen.

„Was soll ich noch sagen? Es ist doch schon alles gesagt. Darüber zu reden macht es nicht besser."

Sie schwieg wieder, fügte dann ihrer Mutter zuliebe hinzu: „Es geht mir gut, Mom."

Ihre Mutter bedachte sie mit einem zweifelnden Blick, beschloss jedoch, sich lieber um den Speck für die Spiegeleier zu kümmern.

„Könntest du aus dem Keller frischer Milch holen?"

„Ich hab keine Socken an."

Jane Granger schmunzelte, als sie ihre Tochter leise murren hörte. Manche Dinge würden sich nie ändern.

„Du kannst mir ruhig ein bisschen zur Hand gehen. Wenn du schon um halb 10 noch im Nachthemd herumlaufen musst, dann zieh dir wenigstens Schlappen an."

Hermine schüttelt eilig den Kopf und stand auf, um mit quälender Langsamkeit in den Vorratskeller zu tappen. Die kalten Steinstufen fühlten sich unter ihren nackten Füßen seltsam unwirklich an und Hermine merkte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Als sie die Tür zur Vorratskammer aufmachte schlug ihr eisige Kälte entgegen. Ein kleines Fenster in der linken Ecke der Kammer stand offen und ließ die Kalte Winterluft hinein. Hermine machte sich nicht die Mühe das Licht anzumachen. Die nackte Glühbirne spendete eh kaum Licht und durch das Fenster drangen vereinzelt Sonnenstrahlen. Auf Zehenspitzen tappte sie in den Raum und schloss das Fenster, nur um im nächsten Moment erschrocken zusammenzuzucken.

Ein lauter Knall durchbrach die Stille des Raumes. In Hermine krampfte sich alles zusammen. „Todesser" war ihr erster Gedanke. Im nächsten Moment musste sie über sich selbst lachen. Die Kellertür war durch den Luftzug zugeschlagen und ließ sie allein in dem dunklen Raum zurück. Die Verkrampfung war verschwunden, ließ jedoch ein mulmiges Gefühl zurück, als sie nach der Milch im untersten Regal griff und auf die Tür zuschritt. Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und verspürte Erleichterung, die aber im nächsten Moment verschwand, als sich eine weiße schlanke Hand auf ihr Handgelenk legte und es fest umfasste. Noch bevor Hermine wusste, was geschah, wurde sie gegen die Kellertür gedrückt und aus dem Dunkel schälte sich eine Gestalt, deren weißes Gesicht aus dem schwarz hervorstach.


	2. Chapter 2

„Professor Snape."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein ängstliches Flüstern und Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich abermals, als sich die schwarze Gestalt näher an sie presste, um ihr keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben. Sie nahm einen herben Geruch von Schweiß und Kräutern war, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an die Wand zu nageln schien.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich mal freuen würde Potters kleine Freundin wieder zu sehen."

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen, doch Snape wirkte lange nicht so bedrohlich, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Seine langen, fettigen Haare fielen schlaff auf seine Schultern, sein schwarzer Umhang war an Ärmel und Kragen zerrissen und an seinem dünnen, weißen Hals klebte Blut. Hermine wusste nicht, ob es Snapes Blut war und für einen Moment schauderte sie bei dem Gedanken, es könnte Dumbledores Blut sein. Snape war magerer als sonst, wodurch seine Gesichtszüge noch boshafter als üblich wirkten.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Hermines Stimme zitterte und sie wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass sie nur im Nachthemd vor ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor stand, die Hände links und rechts von ihrem Kopf an die massive Kellertür gepresst. _Er wird dich umbringen, oder vergewaltigen, oder vielleicht sogar foltern, _ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub zu zittern begann.

„Ist ihnen kalt oder liegt es an meiner Gegenwart, dass Sie so zittern, Miss Granger?"

Seiner sonst kalten, schneidenden Stimme war eine müde Häme gewichen. Sein Blick verriet Erschöpfung und als sie in seine matten, schwarzen Augen blickte, wich der Angst ein leises Mitempfinden. Erst als er zu sprechen begann, wurde sie sich wieder der Tatsache gewahr, dass ihr Dumbledores Mörder gegenüber stand.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen, also hören Sie mir zu, Miss Granger. Ich hatte eine Vereinbarung mit Dumbledore. Ich sollte ihn töten, um in die inneren Kreise des Dunklen Lords vorzudringen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie das verstehen. Er war alt..."

Für einen Augenblick hielt er inne und schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Seine Augen fixierten Hermine nicht mehr länger, sondern wanderten gedankenverloren im Raum umher. In seinen Gesichtszügen spiegelte sich Pein wieder. Es war Hermine unangenehm ihn so zu sehen. Er war Dumbledores Mörder und sie würde kein Mitleid mit ihm haben.

„Professor?"

Snapes Gesicht wandte sich ihr blitzschnell zu und seine Gesichtzüge verhärteten sich wieder. Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass sie ihn nicht hätte ansprechen sollen, denn der Druck auf ihre Handgelenke verstärkte sich und Snapes Gesicht kam ihr so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührt hätten.

„Sie werden mich hier wohnen lassen. Sie werden mir Essen geben und mich mit Informationen über die magische Welt versorgen. Ist das klar?"

Hermine schluckte. Unfähig einen Gedanken zu fassen stellte sie die nächstliegende Frage.

„Warum?"

„Wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht. Und jetzt sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich ein Zimmer und eine Dusche bekomme, ich kann ja schlecht in ihrem Vorratskeller hocken bleiben."

Hermines Blick fiel auf die zerrissene Kekspackung. Snape musste sich dass erste gegriffen haben, was ihm in die Finger kam. _Er wird gesucht,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Er kann keinen Zauber aussprechen, ohne dass man ihn findet._ Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn einfach von sich stoßen sollte, schließlich durfte er seinen Zauberstab nicht verwenden, aber sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Snape sie mit bloßen Fingern töten konnte.

„Wenn Sie hier raus wollen, müssen Sie mich zuerst gehen lassen, Professor."

Er schien sie mit seinem Blick regelrecht aufzuspießen. Dann senkte er jedoch den Kopf und ließ sie langsam los. Hermine atmete auf und spürte erst jetzt, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Sie drückte die Türklinke hinunter, aber abermals schnellte die dünne, weiße Hand hervor und versperrte ihr den Weg in die Freiheit.

„Hermine - niemand darf es erfahren."

Sein Ton war fast flehentlich und er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach. Sie nickte.

„Ja, Sir."

Die Hand verschwand in dem dunklen Stoff des Umhangs. Hermine riss die Tür auf und machte ein paar taumelnde Schritte in die Freiheit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow! Gestern Abend hab ich die Geschichte reingestellt und jetzt hab ich schon 6 Reviews. Das muss ich gleich mit einem neuen Kapitel belohnen, dass ich während meinem (im Moment extrem stressigen) Praktikum auf dem Firmen-PC getippt habe. Hab dafür extra meine Mittagspause sausen lassen, also schön weiter reviewen, dann lass ich die nächste vielleicht auch ausfallen ;-)

„Schatz, was hast du den solange da unten gemacht? Ist keine Milch mehr da?"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie an ihrer Mutter vorbei, die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer stob und die Tür hinter sich verriegelte. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher, formten sich zu den wildesten Formen, um dann wieder auseinander zu stoben und in tausend Teile zu zerspringen.

_Ich muss Hilfe holen,_ war ihr erster Gedanke. Doch trotz des Chaos in ihrem Kopf wusste sie, dass sie ihren Zaubertränkelehrer ans Messer liefert, wenn sie das tat. Er hatte Dumbledore getötet, aber hatte er es aus einem bestimmten Grund heraus getan? _Natürlich - um Voldemort seine Treue zu beweisen. _Und doch war da etwas in ihr, das nicht glauben wollte, dass er ein kaltblütiger Mörder war. Ein Gefühl, das größer war als sie und sie schließlich von dem Gedanken abstand nehmen ließ, dem Ministerium eine Eule zu schicken. Stattdessen schnappte sie sich eine Decke, zwei Handtücher, Duschgel und eine Taschenlampe und schlich an der Küche vorbei in den Keller.

„Professor?"

Beinahe hätte sie laut aufgeschrieen, als sie wieder in den dunklen Vorratskeller trat und mit einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung am Hals gepackt wurde.

„Sie werden ab sofort anklopfen, wenn Sie mein Zimmer betreten. Ist das klar, Miss Granger."

Die Tatsache außer Acht lassend, dass der Vorratskeller offensichtlich in Snapes Besitz übergegangen war, hielt Hermine ihm die Decke unter die Nase.

„Ich habe, was Sie brauchen, Sir. Aber hier können Sie nicht bleiben."

Er musterte sie argwöhnisch, ließ dann jedoch ihren Hals los und folgte ihr über den Kellerflur in eine geräumige, aber doch recht karge Abstellkammer. Der Boden war aus Zement und eine nackte Glühbirne beleuchtete die weiße Tapete, die allen Anschein nach einst weiß gewesen war. In der Ecke stand eine kaputte Waschmaschine und neben ein paar weißen Plastikschränken stapelten sich alte Pappkartons. Hermine ignorierte Snapes fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue und warf die Decke auf den Boden.

„Hier können Sie vorerst bleiben. Hinten links sind ein Gartenschlauch und ein Abfluss in die Wand eingelassen. Mehr kann ich Ihnen im Moment nicht bieten, Sir."

Er zog eine hämische Grimasse und ließ sich auf die Decke fallen.

„Mehr als genug für Dumbledores Mörder. Nicht wahr, Miss Granger. In Askaban hätte ich es sicher nicht so gemütlich."

Seine Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen, als er anfügte: „Wenn Sie auch nur ein Wort zu irgendjemanden sagen, wird Ihnen das Leid tun. Das schwöre ich Ihnen, so war ich Severus Snape heiße, meine Liebe."

Die Art, wie er _meine Liebe _sagte, ließ Hermine erschaudern. Schnell drehte sie sich um und lief Richtung Tür. _Ich habe einen Mörder im Haus und wenn ich nicht aufpasse, wird er meine ganze Familie töten, _ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war schon zur Tür hinaus, als sich Severus Snape zufrieden gähnend zurücklehnte und seine neue Umgebung betrachtete.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war schon später Abend, als sich Hermine wieder in den Keller hinunter wagte. Sie hatte aus der Küche etwas von dem Abendessen stibitzt und machte sich jetzt mit dem Teller Spagetti auf den Weg zur Abstellkammer. Vor der Tür blieb sie einen Moment stehen und straffte die Schultern. Sie würde Snape ihre Unsicherheit nicht merken lassen. Diesmal nicht.

Trotz dieses Entschlusses klang ihre Stimme noch immer etwas zaghaft, als sie an die Tür klopfte und in den dunklen Raum trat. Sie tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. _Warum musste diese Fledermaus sich auch immer im Dunkeln verkriechen? _Sie tat zwei unsichere Schritte in den Raum hinein, blieb dann unschlüssig stehen und tastete auf der linken Seite nach dem Lichtschalter.

Mit einem Mal wurde es hell im Raum. So hell, dass Hermine die Augen schließen musste und dadurch die Wärme in ihrem Rücken besser wahrnahm. Snape stand direkt hinter ihr.

„Habe ich Ihnen erlaubt einzutreten, Miss Granger?"

Seine Stimme war messerscharf und in Hermine krampfte sich alles zusammen. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte sie ihm nicht klein beigeben.

„Das ist immer noch mein Haus."

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen, was Snape mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Miss Granger? Ich versteh Sie so schlecht."

_Er wird dich töten, so wie er es mit Dumbledore getan hat. _Die schwarze Gestalt in ihrem Rücken lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter. Hermine konnte den Stoff seiner schwarzen Robe an ihrer Schulter und seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren. Sie spürte seine Wärme, sein regelmäßiges Ein- und Ausatmen. Angenehm. Erschreckend.

Er riss ihr den Teller aus der Hand, stapfte an ihr vorbei und ließ sich auf die Decke nieder. Hermine glaubte ein nervöses Zucken seiner Augen wahrzunehmen, aber das konnte auch eine Täuschung durch die viel zu helle Glühbirne sein. In einiger Entfernung von ihm setzte sie sich auf einen Pappkarton und sah ihm beim Essen zu. Er zerhackte die Spagetti in kleine Teile, um sie dann mit hastigen Bewegungen in seinen Mund zu schaufeln. Erst als er fertig war, hob er den Kopf und sah Hermine unwirsch an.

„Was ist denn noch?"

Sie zögerte, nahm dann jedoch allen Mut zusammen.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum..."

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen. Sie verstehen nicht warum meine Spagetti schon eiskalt waren? Oder können Sie nicht verstehen, warum ich in diesem Loch sitzen muss?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie hier sind. Und ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie ihn getötet haben, Sir."

Jetzt standen die Worte im Raum. Hingen wie Eiskristalle in der Luft. Und sie konnte sie nicht zurücknehmen, musste das kalte Schweigen ertragen.

„Ich bin hier, weil Sie Muggelgeborene sind und man mich bei Potters Freundin am wenigsten suchen wird. Und ich glaube, dass Sie vernünftig genug sind, mir nicht das Ministerium auf den Hals zu hetzen."

„Was hat das mit Vernunft zu tun? Ich muss wahnsinnig sein", platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

Mit einem Ruck stand Snape auf und seine große schwarze Gestalt baute sich Angst einflössend vor Hermine auf. Sie traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen heftete sie ihren Blick auf seine abgetretenen, schwarzen Stiefel. Plötzlich erschien der abgegessene Spagettiteller in ihrem Blickfeld. Eine Hand packte sie am Arm und zog sie unsanft auf die Füße.

„Ich denke, Sie wollten gerade gehen, Miss Granger."

Und schon hatte er die Tür hinter ihr zugeschlagen. Hermine stand wieder im Flur.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/ N: **Mal sehen, ob schon jemand herauskriegt auf welchem Song meine Story basiert 

Hermine saß an diesem Abend lange wach. Snape hatte ihr eine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet: Warum? Es war eine einfache Frage und doch schien er sich vor der Antwort zu drücken. Dumbledore war alt, sie hatten eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Aber wozu war diese Vereinbarung gut, wenn sie ihn zum Mörder machte, wenn sie ihn aus seiner Welt verdrängte und in eine ihm völlig unbekannte Welt warf. Er hauste wie eine Kellerassel, konnte nicht zaubern, war auf die Hilfe einer Schülerin angewiesen. Und wofür das alles?

Hermine warf sich in die Kissen ihres Bettes zurück und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. _Was hat er jetzt vor? _Sie traute ihm nicht über den Weg und war doch nicht bereit ihn zu verraten. Als die ersten Regentropfen gegen ihre Fensterscheibe schlugen, glitt Hermine in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber.

- Er steht hinter ihr. Heißer Atem in ihrem Nacken, sein Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

Der Duft von Rosen.

Ein Lächeln. - Seines oder ihres?

Regen. Doch sie wird nicht nass. Stattdessen feuchte Hitze.

Eine Stimme: „Es gibt Millionen Möglichkeiten die du leben kannst. Du weißt, dass es sie gibt."

Und dann schwarz.

Fallen, fallen, fallen. –

Hermine wachte schweißgebadet auf. Nur verschwommen konnte sie sich an ihren Traum erinnern. Fetzenweise tauchten Bilder vor ihr auf, wirbelten in ihrem Gedächtnis umher, um gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Das Bild von Snape blitzte wieder in ihren Gedanken auf und die Zuneigung, die sie im Traum für ihn empfunden hatte, wandelte sich in erschrockene Abscheu. _Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum._ Und trotzdem, wie konnte sie so empfinden? Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte spüren. Aber aus der brennenden Leidenschaft war brennende Wut geworden. Wut auf ihn, dass er hier war und sich einfach so in ihren Keller eingenistet hat. Noch mehr Wut empfand sie jedoch gegenüber sich selbst, weil sie etwas für ihn fühlte. Unterbewusst vielleicht, aber es bahnte sich stetig und unaufhaltsam seinen Weg an die Oberfläche.

Eine Weile lag sie so da. Lauschte auf den Regen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Aber der Schlaf war zu weit weg und so schwang sie kurz entschlossen die Beine über die Bettkante und lief über den dunklen Treppenflur hinunter in den Keller. Sie würde ihm sagen, dass er bei ihr nicht zu suchen hatte. Dass er gehen sollte, wenn er nicht vom Ministerium abgeholt werden wollte. Und sie würde ihm sagen, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Dass er Dumbledore getötet hätte und nun mal ein Mörder sei. Ein Mörder, der es verdiene nach Askaban gebracht zu werden.

Vor der Kellertür angekommen überlegte Hermine einen Moment, ob sie Klopfen sollte. Aber das war ihr Haus und er hatte kein Recht diesen Raum für sich zu beanspruchen. Als sie nach der Klinke griff und die Tür aufschleuderte, legte sie all ihren Zorn in diese Bewegung.


	6. Chapter 6

Sie standen beide wie erstarrt und blickten sich erschrocken in die Augen. Hermine bemerkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Gleichzeitig hätte sie sich dafür ohrfeigen können, dass sie den Lichtschein der nackten Glühbirne nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte.

Ihr Zaubertränkelehrer stand splitterfasernackt in der linken Ecke des Raumes und starrte sie an. In der Hand hielt er noch immer den dunkelgrünen Gartenschlauch, aus dem ununterbrochen Wasser sprudelte. Seine nassen Haare klebten an Wangen und Nacken und einzelne Wassertropfen hatten sich in der leichten Brustbehaarung verfangen. Arme und Brust waren mit Narben übersäht und an seinem Unterarm prangte das schwarze Todessermal. Hermine konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, doch Snapes Stimme löste sie sofort aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Können Sie nicht anklopfen?", donnerte er.

Doch seine Stimme war ein klein wenig schriller als sonst und Hermine meinte auch bei ihm ein Erröten festzustellen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir."

Alle wütenden Sätze, die sie ihm hatte sagen sollen, waren wie weggeblasen. Sie neigte den Kopf, während Snape den Wasserhahn abdrehte und nach einem Handtuch griff. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, wie er seine schwarze Robe eilig überwarf, ohne sie die Mühe zu machen, Hose und Hemd anzuziehen.

„Warum sind sie hier?"

Seine Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig, aber Hermine stand nun da und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich brauche Antworten", begann sie schließlich.

Er seufzte und ließ sich dann auf seine Bettdecke sinken.

„Ich kann nicht, Hermine. Ich bin müde und..."

Als wäre er sich gerade erst bewusst geworden, was er gesagt hatte schnellte er in die Höhe und schob Hermine unsanft weg.

„Raus hier! Aber sofort!"

Sie reagierte nicht, reckte ihr Kinn trotzig in die Höhe und blitzte ihn zornig an.

„Hier wohne immer noch ich. Und ob ich gehe oder nicht, entscheide immer noch ich."

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, das zu sagen, aber sie tat es. Einen Moment war er perplex, ob ihrer Direktheit. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern.

„Wir reden morgen, Miss Granger. Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Aber.."

„Sie wissen wozu ich im Stande bin."

Seine Stimme hatte ihre gewohnte Schärfe wieder gewonnen und Hermine zweifelte nicht an dem, was er da sagte. Sie ließ sich von ihm vor die Tür führen und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

Es war schon 3 Uhr nachts und gähnte herzhaft, als sie wieder in ihr Bett stieg. Trotzdem wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Ihre Füße waren kalt und sie dämmerte von einem Halbschlaf in den anderen. Immer wieder kamen Träume. Ließen sie mit einem warmen und zugleich erschreckenden Gefühl zurück.

- Er nimmt sie in die Arme.

Noch immer Regen.

Durch das Glasdach beobachten sie die Tropfen, die schlagartig zerplatzen und wie feine Tränen an den Scheiben hinunterlaufen.

Sie flüstert: „Wenn du singen willst, dann sing. Wenn du frei sein willst, sei frei." –


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Danke nochmals für die lieben Reviews. Zu meiner Verteidigung, dass die Kapitel so kurz sind, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich dafür schneller update, als die meisten anderen. Ich kann eure Kommentare halt gar nicht schnell genug bekommen und das liefert mir die nötige Motivation weiter zu schreiben. Und jetzt wünsch ich viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

„Hermine?"

Sie wurde sanft an der Schulter gefasst und aus verschlafenen Augen blickte sie ihrer Mutter entgegen, die sich tief über sie gebeugt hatte.

„Es ist schon 12 Uhr. Willst du nicht aufstehen?"

Sie lächelte ihre Mutter an und gähnte.

„Es geht mir gut, Mom."

Sie sagte diese Sätze schon, ohne dass ihre Mutter ihr die entscheidende Frage stellte. Sie sah es an ihren Augen, dass sie sich sorgte. Aber was konnte sie ihr sagen, dass sie beruhigte: _Alles okay. In unserem Keller wohnt Dumbledores Mörder und eure Tochter hat ihm gestern beim Duschen zugesehen._

Hermine griff nach ihrer Haarspange und lief summend in Bad.

Die Träume waren schon fast vergessen, als ihre Mutter an ihr vorbeirauschte und beiläufig fragte: „Warum summst du dieses Lied?"

Hermine streckte ihren Kopf aus der Badezimmertür und sah ihre Mutter erstaunt an.

„Warum denn nicht?"

Ihre Mutter schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich habe es nur schon ewig nicht mehr gehört. Es war als Kind eines deiner Lieblingslieder."

Nachdem Hermine ihre Haare gebändigt, die Augenringe verdeckt und sich angezogen hatte, folgte sie ihrer Mutter in die Küche. Ihr Vater saß am Frühstückstisch und blätterte in der Zeitung. Er blickte kaum auf, als seine Tochter die Küche betrat. Hermine schnappte sich ein Croissant. Seit langer Zeit war ihr wieder einmal nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück zumute.

„Reich mir mal die Butter, Liebes. Jane, weißt du, wo ich meine Stephen King Sammlung hin verlegt habe."

Jane Granger bedachte ihren Mann mit einem Schmunzeln und schenkte Kaffee in die leeren Tassen, während sie mit einem Auge, die brutzelnden Spiegeleier bewachte.

„Ich hab diese Bücher schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Liest du sie überhaupt noch?"

Hermines Vater zuckte mit den Schultern und griff unter der Zeitung hindurch nach der Kaffeetasse. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass etwas von der schwarzen Brühe über die Tasse schwappte und auf der Untertasse kleben blieb.

„Wie auch immer. Ich räume ja morgen sowieso den Keller auf."

„Bitte was?"

Hermine wäre fast an ihrem Buttercroissant erstickte und musste laut husten.

„Keine Sorge, du musst mir nicht helfen. Ich wollte schon lange mal sehen, was sich in den alten Pappkartons so verbirgt. Dein alter Vater hat darin seine ganze Jugend verstaut."

Herr Granger sagte noch weitere belanglose Dinge über sich selbst in der Dritten Person, aber Hermine hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. _Snape,_ war ihr einziger Gedanke. Sie musste ihn wo anders unterbringen und der einzige Raum, der ihr einfiel, war ihr Zimmer.

Das war keine Möglichkeit. Hermine beschloss diese Überlegung erstmal zu verschieben, schlang ihr Croissant hinunter und eilte in den Keller. Er hatte ihr versprochen, zu reden und Hermine hat sich fest vorgenommen, sich diesmal nicht einfach abwimmeln zu lassen. Aus dem Vorratskeller holte sie eine Packung Kekse und klopfte dann gehorsam an die Abstellkammer.

Ein unwirsches: „Jetzt kommen sie schon herein", drang von drinnen an ihr Ohr.

Snape saß mit einem Buch in der Hand auf der Decke und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick, als sie das Buch sah.

„Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray?"

Umgehend verschwand das Buch in den Tiefen seiner Robe. Hermine hob protestierend die Hände.

„Das gehört mir."

„Nette, kleine Geschichte. Das Porträt muss für die Morde seines Besitzers büßen, indem es statt seiner immer hässlicher wird. Ihr Lieblingsbuch, Miss Granger?"

„Es sagt viel über die Menschen."

„Ein hübscher Mensch kann also kein Verbrecher sein?"

„Sie vergessen das Wichtigste, Professor. Dorian Gray ist jung und schön geblieben. Man hat ihm seine Grausamkeit nicht angesehen. Er hat sein wahres Ich hinter einem Bildnis verborgen. Wie viel Grausamkeit steckt hinter einer hübschen Fassade?"

Er sah sie eine kleine Ewigkeit an. Hermine hatte das Gefühl seine Hand in ihrem Haar zu spüren, auf ihren Schultern, ihrer Hüfte.

„Hier!"

Sie hielt ihm die Kekspackung unter die Nase und lächelte entwaffnet. Er riss ihr die Packung mit einem Ruck aus der Hand.

„Ein ziemlich spärliches Frühstück, meinen Sie nicht?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Karton neben ihn.

„Sie haben mir etwas versprochen."

Er seufzte tief.

„Sie lassen nicht locker. Was wollen Sie von mir hören? Das ich kein Mörder bin? Das ich ihn nicht getötet habe?"

„Die Wahrheit."

„Ich wünschte, das könnte ich."

Er zuckte fast hilflos mit den Schultern, wobei seine Robe ein Stück zur Seite rutschte und den Blick auf eine Narbe freigab, die sich von seinem Handrücken über den Unterarm erstreckte. Ohne nachzudenken griff Hermine seine Hand und hielt sie in der ihren.

„Die ist neu. Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Das blanke Entsetzen lag in seinem Blick. Hermine wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte und sie verstand die Worte nicht, konnte ihnen keinen Sinn zuordnen.

„Gehen Sie! Sofort! Jetzt gehen Sie schon."


	8. Chapter 8

Sie hatte ihn geduzt. Hatte gewusst, welche Narben neu, welche alt waren. Und da waren Bruchstücke. Erinnerungen, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

- „Ich will nicht, dass du es tust!"

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, darüber zu entscheiden."

Verzweifelung. Trauer.

Leises Summen. Und dann wieder dieses Lied.

„Willst du _ja_ sagen, sag_ ja_. Und willst du _nein_ sagen, sag _nein_. Es gibt Millionen Möglichkeiten. Du weißt, dass sie da sind." –

Sie war gegangen. Hatte den Tag damit verbracht zu vergessen und gleichzeitig die Erinnerung zu suchen. Die Erinnerung an diese Träume, diese Bruchstücken, die so keinen Sinn ergaben. Aber sie konnte die einzelnen Teile nicht zusammenfügen. Es fehlte der Faden, der sie alle zusammen hielt.

Am Abend hatte Hermine Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Nachdenken und sie beschloss zeitig ins Bett zu gehen.

Die Nacht war traumlos und die merkwürdige Leere, die Hermine am nächsten Morgen befiel wog schwer. Sie würde Snape am späten Nachmittag bitten müssen, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, um damit den Aufräumarbeiten ihres Vaters zu entgehen, aber ihr war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Sie scheute seine Nähe. Hatte Angst vor der Zuneigung, die sie für den mürrischen, dunklen Professor empfand. Als die Uhr auf 16.14 Uhr sprang stand Hermine von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und stapfte widerwillig in den Keller.

Er war schlecht gelaunt, hatte den ganzen Tag nicht zu Essen bekommen, sodass Hermine ihm erstmal aus der Küche zwei Brötchen holen musste, bevor er sie in seinem Reich Platz nehmen ließ.

„Ich muss Sie in mein Zimmer bringen. Mein Vater will den Keller aufräumen."

Er blickte von seinem Brötchen auf und musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Haben sie dort oben Pergament und Tinte für mich?"

Sie musste bei der Vorstellung schmunzeln, dass Snape mit einem Kugelschreiber vermutlich nicht viel anfangen konnte.

„Natürlich, Sir."

Er machte einen Schritt in ihr Zimmer, sah sich die Bücherregale und den Schreibtisch an und ging eilig zum Fenster. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er die Vorhänge zugezogen und setzte sich nun an Hermines Schreibtisch.

„Warum muss es hier drin so dunkel sein, Sir?"

„Soll man mich etwa sehen? Dann haben Sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit das halbe Ministerium vor der Haustür stehen, Miss Granger."

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett – der einzige noch freie Platz im Raum – und beobachtete, wie er nach ihrem Schulfüller griff, um eilig ein paar Dinge zu notieren. Sie wagte nicht zu fragen, was er schrieb und so saßen sie schweigend da, bis Hermine von ihrer Mutter zum Abendessen gerufen wurde.

Ihr Vater rumorte immer noch im Keller und Hermine sah ihre Mutter forschend an.

„Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er hat die gesamten Kartons auf dem Boden verteilt und wird bis mitten in der Nacht dort unten sitzen."

Hermine stöhnte innerlich laut auf, bei dem Gedanke, die Nacht mit Snape im gleichen Zimmer zu verbringen. Sie ließ sich mit dem Abendessen Zeit, beschloss aber, ihm etwas von dem Schweinesteak und den Kartoffeln mitzunehmen. Ein hungriger Snape war noch unausstehlicher, als sonst.

Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam und nachdem er gegessen hatte, schrieb er weiter. Irgendwann hielt Hermine die Stille nicht mehr aus.

„Was schreiben Sie da, Sir?"

„Rezepte."

Wieder folgte lange Zeit kein Wort. Hermine blickte gähnen auf die Uhr. 23.20 Uhr.

„Sie sollten ins Bett gehen", stellte er trocken fest.

„Aber, Sir, ich..."

„Na schön."

Er löschte die Schreibtischlampe, schnappte sich seine Decke und legte sich auf den Teppich neben ihrem Bett. Im Halbdunkel der runtergelassenen Rollläden konnte Hermine seine bleiche Silhouette erkennen. Erst nachdem sie eine Weile seinen Regelmäßigen Atemzügen gelauscht hatte, fiel die Angst von ihr ab, ihn anzusprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das mit Ihnen zu tun hat, Sir. Aber ich erinnere mich an ein Lied aus meiner Kindheit. Es taucht in meinen Träumen auf und es scheint irgendwie in Verbindung mit Ihnen zu stehen."

Er antwortete nicht.

„Wenn du singen willst, dann sing. Wenn du frei sein willst sei frei. Es gibt Millionen Möglichkeiten, die du leben kannst. Du weißt, dass es sie gibt."

Stille.

„Wenn du glücklich sein willst, sei glücklich. Wenn du traurig sein willst, sei traurig. Es gibt Millionen Wege, die du gehen kannst. Du weißt das es sie gibt."

Hermine schien es, als ginge Snapes Atem flacher. Sie sah zu ihm rüber. Die Dunkelheit verbarg seine Gesichtszüge. Er lag auf dem Rücken, starrte die Decke an. Und Hermine war es, als liefe eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange.


	9. Chapter 9

„Professor?"

Ihre Stimme war ein wenig zittrig, aber Hermine schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Sie hatte sich kerzengerade aufgerichtet und schaute auf die schwarze Gestalt, die starr neben ihrem Bett lag. Er schluckte. Eine weitere Träne rann über seine Wange, das Kinn hinab und verlor sich irgendwo im Kragen seiner Robe.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?"

Sie stand auf, kniete sich unbeholfen neben ihn und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Er sah sie durch die Dunkelheit hinweg geradewegs an. Es lag keine Häme, kein Hass in seinem Blick. Nur Trauer. Unendliche Trauer, die so schwer wog, dass sich Hermines Herz zusammenkrampfte. Sie streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, erwartete, dass er sie weg schlug. Doch er tat es nicht.

„Du weißt es."

„Da sind nur Bruchstücke, Erinnerungen. Sie und ich."

- Sie stehen im Gewächshaus. Der Duft von Rosen.

Durch das breite Glasdach können sie den Regentropfen zusehen.

Er steht vor ihr, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Du musst nicht alles tun, was er von dir verlangt. Dumbledore ist nicht allwissend. Wenn du ihn tötest bist du ein Mörder"

Tränen. Ihre oder seine?

„Ich habe keine Wahl, Hermine. Ich stehe in seiner Schuld."

„Man hat immer eine Wahl und das weißt du auch. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das tust."

Seine Arme an ihrer Hüfte. Sein Atem in ihrem Nacken.

„Ich weiß. Und es tut mir leid."

Und plötzlich Schwarz. Fallen, fallen, fallen. –

Und die Erinnerung war wieder da. Noch immer verschwommen, doch sie wurde zunehmend klarer. Der Tag im Gewächshaus. Das Ende ihrer Beziehung. Sie war als seine Freundin gekommen und als seine Schülerin gegangen.

„Du hast meine Erinnerung gelöscht."

„Mit wenig Erfolg wie man sieht."

Seine Stimme war rau. Er versuchte sich die Tränen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zu Hermines Trauer über das Verlorene, gesellte sich die Wut auf Snape.

„Wie konntest du das du? Wie konntest du?"

Sie schrie und schlug auf ihn ein und obwohl Snape leise auf sie einredete, konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen.

„Du wirst noch deine Eltern aufwecken."

„Es ist mir egal. Du hast mir alles genommen, was mir je wichtig war verstehst du das nicht?"

Ohne lange zu überlegen zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach den Silentio-Zauber. Hermines Stimme war für ihre Eltern nun nicht länger hörbar und er zog sie in seine Arme, wiegte sie hin und her, bis sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte und nur noch leise schluchzte.

„Warum, Severus?"

Sie löste sich von ihm. Ihre braunen Augen suchten in seinen nach einer Antwort.

„Du hättest mich nicht gehen lassen. Und ich hätte nicht gehen können."

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Aber wir hätten doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden."

„Das hast du schon damals gesagt."

„Warum bist du her gekommen?"

„Ich musste untertauchen. Ich habe dir vertraut."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Das ist nun also schon mein letztes Kapitel. Ich kann leider nicht so lange Geschichten schreiben, weil ich selber immer schon so gespannt auf das Ende bin  Sobald ich aber Zeit habe, werde ich mit einer neuen Story beginnen. Wenn ihr wollt, versuche ich mich auch an einer Fortsetzung. Aber als Motivierung setze ich mindestens 50 Reviews voraus ;-)

oOoOo

„Ich habe dich geliebt", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.

„Und das Lied?"

Sie suchte jetzt seine Nähe, auch wenn sie noch immer wütend war. Er war zu ihr zurückgekommen, hatte sie nicht vergessen.

„Dein Lieblingslied. Du hast es auf dem alten Flügel in meinem Zimmer gespielt, wenn wir zusammen waren."

- Ihre Hände auf den staubigen Tasten.

„Wie lange hast du nicht mehr gespielt?"

Er stellt sein Whiskey-Glas auf den Flügel, setzt sich neben sie.

„Zu lange."

Seine Hände auf ihren.

Blicke.

Ein Lachen. –

„Sie werden dich jetzt finden. Du hast deinen Zauberstab benutzt."

Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie.

„Das brauch es nicht. Es wird alles gut werden."

Sie saßen nebeneinander an der Wand, starrten ins Leere. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie näher zu sich. Hermine ließ es geschehen.

„Schlaf jetzt ein. Morgen wird alles wieder gut sein."

Er hob sie auf und trug sie zum Bett. Und als sie dort im Dunkel des Zimmers neben ihm lag übermannte sie die Müdigkeit.

- „Du kannst tun, was du willst. Es liegt in deiner Hand.

Wenn du eine neue Chance siehst, kannst du sie wahrnehmen.

Du kannst alles erschaffen und du kannst alles ungeschehen machen.

Du siehst, es ist ganz einfach. Du brauchst es nur zu wissen." –

Als Hermine aufwachte, war sie allein. Sie setzte sich auf und blinzelte in das Halbdunkel des Zimmers hinein. Nur vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen wiesen ihr den Weg ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich ihre Haare zusammenband und die Augenringe überschminkte. In der Küche hörte sie ihre Mutter mit den Tellern klappern und ein Duft von frischen Spiegeleiern drang an ihre Nase. Hermine zog sich an, ging in die Küche, begegnete dem fragenden Blick ihrer Mutter.

„Es geht mir gut, Mom."

„Dein Vater hat es endlich geschafft den Keller aufzuräumen."

„Er wollte den Keller aufräumen?"

Jane Granger schmunzelte. Manche Sachen änderten sich nie.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du kein Interesse an den Aufräumarbeiten deines Vaters hast."

Hermine schnappte sich ein Croissant und riss es in zwei Hälften. Durch das Küchenfenster schien die Sonne herein, in der Bratpfanne brutzelten die Pfannkuchen und Jane Granger blickte immer wieder besorgt zu ihrer Tochter hinüber.

Und nicht mehr erinnerte an Severus Snape...

xxx

Warum fühlt es sich richtig an, wenn es doch falsch ist?

Warum setze ich alles aufs Spiel, für einen solchen Moment?

Warum liebe ich, obwohl ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig sein kann?

Warum bin ich bei dir, obwohl ich so weit weg sein sollte?

Weil auch das Richtige sich manchmal falsch anfühlt.

Weil es sich für einen solchen Moment lohnt, alles aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Weil die Liebe jedem Richtig und Falsch widerspricht.

Weil ich dich liebe, egal was kommen mag.

**Ende**


	11. Anhang

**A/N: **Konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und werde jetzt doch schon mit der Fortsetzung beginnen. Es gibt auch diesmal keine Happy-End Garantie (aber vielleicht, vielleicht...). Der zweite Teil heißt „Wenn Tauben weinen" und knüpft unmittelbar an „Wenn du frei sein willst" an.

Das Lied, aus dem ich in diesem Teil zitiert habe stammt übrigens von Cat Stevens und heißt „If You Want To Sing Out, Sing Out". Wer es noch nicht kennt, sollte es sich unbedingt mal anhören. Ist mein absolutes Lieblingslied.


End file.
